


A Leader's Role

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Man just a lot of praise kink, Multi, Shiro and Allura taking care of everyone, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: It is their job to take care of everyone. They take great pleasure in filling that job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Voltron fic, yeah! I hope everyone enjoys.

Shiro knew what his role was, compared to the others. He was the Black Paladin, their leader, the one everyone looked towards to give them orders and make sure they all survived this war. He was also extremely aware of what Allura’s role was. She was their Commander, the one giving them direction and missions to go on.  

As leader and commander, they shared the role of protectors. It was their job to make sure that the rest of their soldiers’ spirits stayed lifted and willing to fight. And Shiro knew they were more than willing to fill that role, too.

~

They found Hunk in the kitchen, trying out new recipes made from the plants they had picked up while down on the planet Aigua. Or, at least that was his excuse when he slunked away from the group earlier. They knew that today’s battle against the Galra had hit Hunk pretty hard. Between the heavy damage against his Lion and the King’s suspicions about their motives for protecting the planet, Hunk had been down all day. Allura and Shiro planned to change that.

“Hey, Hunk.” Shiro greeted first, voice soft.

Hunk startled from where he had been looking, forlorn, down at his creation. He looked up, a small grin twitching at the corner of his lips. They had done this enough that he had a clue about where it was going.

“We saw you were pretty sad about what the King said.” Allura continued, slowly sliding up to Hunk. She looked down at what Hunk had made, head tilting a bit at the colorful creation.

Hunk’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah. I’m not sad...just surprised and confused, is all. I mean, we freed his people and destroyed, like, a hundred Galra ships. How could he say that about Voltron?”

“It’s been 10,000 years since Voltron has last been seen. Since then, the Galra have been free to roam and destroy planets on a whim.” Allura explained, still in that soft, soothing voice of hers. Shiro watched as Hunk slowly started to relax. He slid to the other side of the big guy. “I’d be surprised if not more people questioned why now for Voltron’s sudden appearance.”

“But we helped him.” Hunk argued, fist clenching.

Shiro placed a comforting hand on Hunk’s shoulder, thumb rubbing circles through the fabric of Hunk’s clothing. “Yes we did. And that’s all we can do, really. We can’t force someone to like us, no matter what we might think.”

Hunk stayed silent for a while. Allura and Shiro continued to touch and rub, soothing, along his sides. They allowed Hunk his time to think. Finally, Hunk let out a sigh before slumping into Shiro. Shiro caught him, easily holding him up. “Why are you guys so smart?”

Allura chuckled, her touches turning more intimate. “We’re not, really. It bothered me, too, his questions. But it’s not in the Paladin Code to force anyone to hold a parade for us.”

Hunk smiled at that. “Lance thinks differently.”

“Well,” Shiro whispered in Hunk’s ear, taking delight in the shiver that coursed down Hunk’s spine. “We’re working on Lance.”

Hunk moaned as Allura’s fingers slipped underneath Hunk’s shirt. Hunk went limp, allowing them to pull the shirt off of him. He gasped as Shiro, with his metal hand, pinched one of his nipples. “C-Cold.” He stuttered.

“It’ll warm up.” Shiro dismissed, turning his attention to the other nipple.

Allura fiddled with the zipper to Hunk’s pants. “How would you like it tonight?” She asked into the skin of Hunk’s neck.

“Ah-ah…I-I just want to be loved? If that's ok?” Hunk gasped out.

Both Allura and Shiro smiled. “I think we can handle that.” Shiro promised.

Working together, they were able to lay Hunk, gently, on the floor. Allura grappled with his pants while Shiro kept him busy, kissing him deep and dirty. Letting out an _“Ha”_ , Allura pulled down Hunk’s pants.

“You were amazing today.” Shiro said, as soon as he pulled free from Hunk’s mouth. “When you went to help Keith and Pidge and knocked all those ships down? You’ve come a long way.”  He ran a hand, his flesh one, down Hunk’s side to grab at his hips.

“You’ve been doing amazing in your training.” Allura added as she nuzzled Hunk’s thighs. At Hunk’s moan, she nipped at his skin. “Wonderful. You’re such a hard worker.”

“And you’re food?” Shiro continued, slipping his hands inside Hunk’s underwear to wrap his hands around Hunk’s twitching erection. “I can’t remember a time something tasted as good as what you cook..”

“Tha-That’s because you’ve been trapped on a prison ship for a year.” Hunk huffed out.

Shiro’s hand squeezed at the comment, enjoying Hunk’s yelp. “That doesn’t change anything. You will be the only reason Pidge, Lance, and Keith get any meat on their bones.”

Allura made a noise of agreement as she made her way up. Her and Shiro switched places, Shiro pulling Hunk’s briefs down with him. Hunk’s thick cock slapped against his belly, hard and leaking. Hunk attempted to sit up, but Allura grabbed his hands and forced him back down.

“Sh,sh.” She cut off Hunk’s protests. “We’re here to take care of you, remember?”

Hunk whimpered at her words and at the way Shiro licked a long striped up his cock. Hunk locked eyes with Shiro, briefly, before Allura captured his mouth. But in that time, he saw the wicked smirk Shiro was sprouting. It was the only warning he got before Shiro engulfed Hunk’s cock, all the way down to his base.

Hunk’s hips involuntarily thrust up in surprise. Shiro’s strong hands wrapped around his hips, forcing them back against the ground. Hunk was entirely pinned now. While Shiro continued to suck Hunk’s cock, Allura had taken to pinching Hunk’s already hard nipples and nibbling at his throat. Hunk’s eyes were closed, already overwhelmed with sensation, before they flew open as the touch of Shiro’s fingers against his hole.

“Shiro- _ah_ -Shiro, wait.” Hunk managed to say, leg twitching.

Shiro looked up, pulling off Hunk’s cock with a loud _pop_. “Yeah, Hunk?”

Hunk fidgeted, Allura still playing with his nipples. “I-I’m not feeling like that tonight.”

Shiro and Allura stilled, looking up at Hunk. Hunk blushed, looking to the side. “I mean, never mind.”

“No, wait, Hunk. What aren’t you feeling?” Allura asked. She released Hunk’s hands, allowing him free movement. She looked to see if she left bruises along his wrist. “Have we gone too far?” She still was still grappling with human feelings and often had to remind herself that humans could be more fragile when it came to these things. But she was learning and Shiro was getting good at figuring out where she was floundering so he could help fill in the blanks.  

Hunk struggled for words. In his role as the caretaker of the group, he often found himself going along with others, even against his better judgement. Sometimes, it worked in his favor, such as joining Lance and Pidge in breaking Shiro out of the Garrison. Others, it bit him in the ass, such as with the whole mess with Rolo. He was getting better, in speaking his opinion and knowing when he should put his foot down. That did not mean it was easy though, especially with the way Shiro and Allura looked at him.Eyes dark and heady, ready to devour him at his command.

Clearing his throat, Hunk took a deep breath. “I. I’m a little tired and. And, you know, sore from the fight. I’m just not feeling like. You know.” His cheeks reddened the more the stuttered out his explanation.

Shiro understood, a few seconds faster than Allura. He pulled his fingers away from where they had been resting against Hunk’s hole. “You don’t feel like being fucked tonight?” 

Hunk let out a breath, eagerly nodding and thankful he didn’t actually have to say it out loud. “Yeah. I’m not feeling it tonight.”

Shiro smiled, a soft thing that said he understood. “Ok. That’s fine. Do you want to continue? Or do you just want to go to bed?”

“I mean,” Hunk said, shifting his hips, where his cock was still hard and waiting. “I wouldn’t mind if you finished what you were doing.”

Shiro gave a laugh, hand coming back up to stroke at Hunk. “Of course.”

Hunk closed his eyes, allowing the sensation of Shiro’s tongue licking at him and Allura bending down to give him a kiss again. Here, in the grasp of his leaders, he was safe and taken care of.

 ~

The training room was filled with the sound of grunting and panting though none of it came from someone actually training.

Up against one of the walls, Keith clawed at the pads, desperate. Shiro was pressed against his back, breath hitting his neck and causing goosebumps to pop up along the skin there.Two of Shiro’s human fingers were pumping hard into him. Allura was knelt down in front of him, sucking hard at his cock. To Keith, it felt like he’s been there for hours. So far, he hadn’t been allowed to cum.

Keith knew he had messed up. The plan had been to distract the Galra ship so Pidge and Allura could sneak in and steal some of the supplies it had been transferring. But Keith had gotten cocky and had wanted to destroy the ship’s main engines. He had, but it came at the cost of coming under heavy fire. _Lance_ had been the one to save him and Keith thought that the boasting he had to endure should have been punishment enough.

Evidently, Shiro and Allura disagreed. They had cornered him in the training room, Allura pushing him against the wall. They had that look in their eye that let Keith know that he really shouldn’t say anything. Not that he had much of a chance too. Instantly, Shiro was on him, ravaging his mouth. Allura patiently waited her turn, until she could force Keith’s mouth away from Shiro and claim it for her own.

While Allura had kissed the life out of him, Shiro set to ripping his clothes off. With each piece of skin revealed, Shiro bit at it, making sure to leave bite marks in a few places. Finally, Allura broke away, hand coming up to wrap around Keith’s throat. She forced him to look her in the eye. “Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?”

Keith knew he should answer in the positive, cause he did actually know. He knew they all worried about the day when one of them get hurt beyond what the healing pods can fix. That didn’t stop that defiant part of him from rearing it’s ugly head. “I had it under control.”

Allura gave a squeeze, making sure not to press too hard (fragile, _fragile_ humans), mouth turning down into a frown. “It really looked like it, with Lance carrying your Lion out of there.”

Keith didn’t answer, eyes darting away. Allura forced him to look back at her. “We need you to understand what you did wrong, Keith.”

And that’s what they did. Making sure he couldn’t squirm his way free, Allura and Shiro had moved him into multiple positions, giving him incredible pleasure. But they wouldn’t allow Keith to cum.

Now, here they were, with Keith on the verge of begging. Begging for release, begging for Shiro to do anything, begging for Allura for forgiveness and he’ll do better in the future. _Please_. Only the threat to his pride kept him from opening his mouth.

“Come on, Keith.” Shiro whispered in his eye, jabbing against his tight walls. “All you have to do is say those magic words. Do you know what you did wrong?”

Keith closed his eyes, head banging against the wall.

Allura pulled off, her hand taking up stroking him. “Just a sentence or two, Keith, and you get everything you want. You just have to talk to us.”

Keith’s fist clenched. “I…”

Shiro pressed against that special place inside him, making Keith keen. “Yeah?”

Keith blinked away the sweat falling into his eyes, willing his mouth to work. He couldn’t take anymore of this torture. “I...I understand. Ah, ah, I understand what I did wrong.”

Allura and Shiro weren’t done with him yet. “ _What_ did you do wrong?” Allura asked.

Keith bit his lip, but was weak to the way Allura’s tongue started tracing along his length. “I-I-I went off on m-my own.”

“Why was that bad?” Shiro asked, slowly removing his fingers. He shushed Keith’s protest, unzipping himself and stroking his own cock. “You can do this, Keith. A few more and I’ll give you what you want.”

Keith gritted his teeth and continued. “It put the team into danger.”

Allura slapped at the exposed skin of his ass. “And?” Shiro asked. “It wasn’t just the team.”

“I. I. I put myself in danger.” Keith stammered out, pleasure coursing through him at the sting of the slap

Shiro pressed his cock against Keith’s twitching hole. “One more Keith. What will you do in the future?”

Keith pressed back, but was stopped by the combined strength of Allura and Shiro. “Please, Shiro. Allura.”

Shiro bit at his neck. “What. Will you do. In the future?”

“Better.” Keith screamed out. “I’ll do better, I promise. I promise, please.”

Shiro slammed in, setting a rough pace. Allura picked up the pace, bobbing her head along Keith’s cock. Keith screamed, body rocking to their ministrations. It wasn’t long before he was coming, his world turning white.

 ~

Pidge lost herself, sometimes. Lost herself in the search for her family. Lost herself in her own thoughts, her own needs and wants. In that, she sometimes forgot about the other’s and their own feelings and goals.

They took turns reminding her. Hunk and her talked about technology and thoughts for improving the Lions. Lance talked with her about home and family and what those words meant. Keith helped her trained and plan for the future. But Pidge’s favorite way of being grounded back to reality was Shiro’s and Allura’s way.

Pidge clenched her eyes shut, head thrashing against her pillow. Between her thighs, Allura ate at her core. Shiro was laid out along Pidge’s side, fingers tracing patterns into her skin. Pidge cried out, her legs shaking as Allura added a finger.

“You look so beautiful.” Shiro praised. Pidge cracked her eyes open to look up at him, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. She moaned, unabashed, as Allura continued to open her up.  “You’re amazing, Pidge. I can’t believe you broke into the Galra ship with that code you made.”

“It was no- _ah_ -nothing. Just a little thing I- _uh_ -I whipped up.” Pidge panted out.

Shiro grinned down at her. ”If you can talk, Allura isn’t doing it right.”  

There was an offended noise from Allura. She lifted her head, glaring at Shiro. There was a wetness to her lips that made Pidge blush to see. Allura licked it up before speaking. “If you think you can do it better, you’re more than welcomed to try.”

Shiro smirked. “Ok, move over.” They switched places, with a lot of groaning from Pidge.

Shiro took his time, settling in before opening Pidge’s thighs and admiring her sex. Pidge squirmed, causing Allura to chuckle. She ran a hand through Pidge’s hair. “You’re so pretty.”

Pidge looked away. “No, I’m not.” But she was smiling slightly. It fell into an open mouth moaned as Shiro began to eat at her.

Allura chuckled. “Your especially pretty when you’re moaning.”

Pidge blushed. She threaded her hand through Shiro’s hair, gripping tight. “You two are going to be the death of me.”

Shiro’s laughed vibrated through her. Allura couldn’t help her smile growing wider. “If that’s how you die, is that a bad way to go?”

“Better than dying at the hands of the Garla.” As soon as she said it, Pidge wished she could take it back. Allura’s face fell and Shiro’s fingers tightened on her legs. He looked up at Pidge. Pidge looked away, biting her lip. “I-I’m sorry.”

They didn’t talk about it, the possibility that they might die in this war but Pidge knew the thought hung over their head. They also dealt with it in very different ways. Lance treats each battle like a game, like there was no possible way they could die because they were the good guys and the good guys just don’t lose. Hunk worries constantly about losing, both for the team and for the planet they were protecting, and so throws all his time into making incredible food. Keith acts like the battles are challenges that he personally has to overcome. Coran seems to have that endless hope and good cheer, always there to drag them from their dark thoughts, though Pidge knows that he’s hurting inside as much as the rest of them. Shiro and Allura...well, they just don’t think about it. They don’t entertain the thought of losing, because they can’t afford to lose.

And Pidge. Well, Pidge switches between dry humor and cold hard facts. To her, it’s more healthy to accept the mathematical possibility that, yes, they might die. That all it takes, is the one time Zarkon gets the better of them. If the possibility is there, she should face that head on.

She forgets the others aren’t like her though, that they can’t detach themselves from the equation that has become their lives. That they all have different ways of thinking.

Shiro loosens his grip on Pidge before leaning down and kissing the skin above her cunt. “Yes, Pidge. This certainly is a better way of dieing.”

And as Shiro goes back to licking and teasing her and Allura leans down to suck one of her nipples into her mouth, Pidge realizes she forgot that too. That the team is working with her, willing to accept the way she thinks. Willing to accept her.

 ~

 Lance gasped, holding tight to Allura’s hips. She was beneath him, with his cock settled deep inside her. Behind him, Shiro was plastered his back, his own cock deep inside of Lance. The three of them moved to a slow rhythm, Lance allowing himself to be moved to their will.

There was something about going with the flow that settled Lance. He was always moving, always had these big ideas and big thoughts that he wanted to make a reality. He wanted them so _bad_ , though, that they sometimes became overwhelming.

He wanted, what seems like a lifetime ago, to be a fighter pilot, to be a good fighter pilot, to be the _best_ fighter pilot. Then he became the Paladin to the Blue Lion and his goals changed. Lance doesn’t know what it says about his life that his biggest goal now is to survive to see another day.

Before, he had his doubts. Now they seem to be growing, crowding in his head. Was he good enough? Or, like how he became a fighter pilot, was this all a fluke?

Lance refused to let the others know that though. They were the Paladins of Voltron and it wasn’t like he could just quit. And Lance wasn’t like Pidge and Keith, who had other things they were working towards beside saving the universe. He would talk to Hunk about all of this, but it was _Lance_ who Hunk went to when the big man wanted to talk. If Lance was the person who Hunk leaned on for emotional support, then who could Lance go to?

So Lance was completely ok with just shoving those feelings deep down into the pit of his soul and being the usual happy go-lucky Lance everyone knew and loved. Except, somehow, Shiro and Allura found out (Lance swears Allura has some freaky alien mind reading powers).

Since then, whenever Lance starts to feel like _those_ thoughts were becoming too much, Allura and Shiro would drag him to the side and make sure he didn’t have to think about anything.

Today had been one of those days, especially after he was cornered by one of the Galra soldiers they had been fighting off another planet. Fortunately for Lance, the soldier had been too busy gloating which gave Hunk and Keith time to fight him off. Unfortunately for Lance, that also meant that the Galra was able to hit at his mental weak spots. Between the trash talk and Keith berating him for allowing himself to be cornered, Lance had just wanted to sleep off the stress.

Shiro and Allura had other ideas. Lance was fine with this.

“Come on, Lance. Stay with us.” Shiro murmured against the his ear, giving an extra hard thrust. Lance gasped as his body was pushed deeper into Allura, causing her to release her own moan. Her head was thrown back, her silver hair displayed around her like a halo. She pushed back and Lance closed his eyes. They kept up that push and pull and to Lance, it felt like they were just using him to fuck each other. Lance wasn’t required to think about anything, not about if what he was doing was right or about the awful day he had. All he had to do was allow Shrio and Allura move him how they please.

Lance was really, _really_ fine with this.  

 ~

 Shiro knew what his role was. He was leader and protector, the one who was supposed to know what to do at all times. Shiro knew what Allura’s role was. She was Commander and suppoter, their guide to figuring out all things alien.

But with that much pressure put on their shoulders, they were bound to falter sometimes.

It had not been the prettiest of battles. Their information had only told them that there would be a handful of Galra ships on a planet they were hoping to take a few nights rest at. They had gone in confident and it bit them in the ass. While there had been a handful of Galra ships _on_ the planet, they hadn’t counted on the others on surrounding planets. They had quickly been outnumbered and the fight had turn dirty and bloody. Hunk’s Lion, in trying to be their main shield, was now out of commission for the time being. Pidge’s Lion was starting to fritz and she suspected that some of the wiring had been hit. Lance and Keith had been thrown around in their Lions hard enough that it had caused some bruising and a few cuts, though luckily nothing too bad a healing pod won’t fix.

Shiro had been bruised pretty bad too, but had refused the pod. Instead, he had made sure that all the other Paladins had dinner and were in bed. They could start on repairs tomorrow, but it was more important that they rest.

Then he had grabbed Allura and they walked back to his room.

Shiro groaned as Allura’s fingers danced along his cock. He bit his lip and continued to move his fingers, were they played along the lips of her vagina.

The two of them didn’t talk beyond sounds of pleasure. They didn’t have too, as they knew what the other was thinking. It had been their decisions that had lead them to their failure today. Allura’s decision to land on a Galra controlled planet and Shiro’s decision to stay and fight. Yes, they eventually won the battle, but at what costs? At what costs were they willing to deal with to ensure victory in the future? What if their future decisions eventually cost them too much?

Shiro closed his eyes and blocked out the sound of fighting. Now wasn’t the time for thinking. Only feeling. Shiro turned to bring Allura into a deep kiss, his fingers diving deeper into her. Allura returned the kiss, biting at Shiro’s lips and gripping his cock tighter.

Together they worked together to bring each other pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
